


Reflections

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started in his first week at NCIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

It started in his first week at NCIS. On the morning of Tony’s second day on the job, Gibbs took his newly hired Agent to the NCIS gym to test his physical abilities. Two hours later, Tony felt as if he were about to die from exhaustion and pain, having been thoroughly worked over by Gibbs, but he refused to let his new boss see it, so he kept his chin up and hurried in the showers, keeping pace with Gibbs. After toweling off, Tony quickly put on his immaculate suit, and stood in front of the mirror checking his reflection, straightening his tie diligently, combing back his hair to standard perfection, tugging at his cuffs so just the right length of shirt was peeking out from under his jacket sleeves. Gibbs, having quickly dressed and combed his hair, watched him from the bench between the lockers, a small grin on his face.  
   
Three days later, when Tony was just about able to walk normally again without feeling every muscle protest the movement, Gibbs took him back to the gym. This time Gibbs took it easier on him, and an hour and a half later found them back in the locker room, and Gibbs watched Tony perform his ritual of dressing, straightening his tie, styling his hair and tugging his shirt cuffs, waiting patiently until Tony was satisfied with his look before they went back to the bullpen.  
   
Tony noticed it every time, Gibbs watching him as they toweled themselves dry and dressed. Gibbs was always finished before him, and would sit on the bench watching Tony complete his look, a small grin on the older man’s face. At first Tony thought that Gibbs was making fun of him, watching him with that grin. Later he thought Gibbs was checking him out, and felt a small blush at that possibility, but Gibbs never did anything else, so Tony let that thought go. Sometimes Gibbs would remark that Tony’s tie was still crooked, and grin wider at the consternation on Tony’s face as he turned back to the mirror to check whether Gibbs was right.  
   
It was after the first time that Gibbs had gotten hurt on the job that Tony kept a close eye on the older man in return while they were dressing, taking the opportunity to assess the extent of the bruises, and monitoring the progress of healing in the days afterwards. That too became a ritual. Having spent years in college dorms, police precincts and the marines, neither man was self-conscious about being naked in front of other men, and this was the perfect time to keep an eye on each other’s injuries without actually forcing the other to strip for that purpose only, which would make it uncomfortable, reminding them both too much of being examined by a doctor.  
   
When McGee became part of the team, the ritual changed a little. Their formerly frank appraisals of each other became surreptitious glances with McGee there, and while Gibbs still watched Tony finish his dressing ritual, he now did so while he was slowly packing away his things in his bag instead of simply leaning back on the bench and looking at Tony’s reflection in the mirror. The small grin was still there though, and Tony liked that. By then they knew the look of each other’s bodies well enough to notice changes with a single glance, and Tony knew exactly when Gibbs’ knee was acting up, and Gibbs knew precisely when Tony’s back was troubling him. One day Tony saw that Gibbs was losing weight and monitored that closely, supplying the man with lunch and making sure he actually ate it until he was satisfied Gibbs was back to his normal posture. Later Gibbs noticed Tony gaining weight, and he took him to the gym more often, and invited him to go for runs together, until Tony fit comfortably into his suits again.  
   
Over the years, Tony’s choice of clothing changed, the sharp suits replaced with smart jeans and shirts more often, and Gibbs missed watching Tony straighten his tie and tug his cuffs, but was pleased to find that Tony was just as diligent in positioning his shirt or sweater, making sure it fell over his ass just right. When Tony’s haircut became shorter, Gibbs had thought that part of the ritual would be shortened too, but mussing the short spikes to random perfection took just as much time as carefully combing the longer locks into place had in the beginning. When Tony was finished and Gibbs gave him that little grin, Tony threw him a wink via his reflection and smiled. And only then were they ready to face the world again. McGee had usually already left by then.  
   
The next time the ritual changed was years later, when Tony’s shoulder was injured and he had to wear a sling. He’d managed to put on his suit and tie, but putting the sling on over it had made his tie crooked again. He winced at his reflection, then saw Gibbs stand up and walk up behind him.  
   
“Here, let me.”  
   
Reaching around Tony from behind, Gibbs carefully straightened the tie the way he knew Tony liked it, then brushed his hands over the shoulders of Tony’s jacket, down his back, tugging at the hem so the jacket was straight under the sling. It was the first time Tony felt himself stir in Gibbs’ presence and for a moment he was mortified, but he swallowed it away and kept his breathing even. This time when Gibbs looked up and gave him that little grin, there was a twinkle in the older man’s eye that Tony had not seen there before, and Tony’s usual wink was a little uncertain. But ever since then, even when the sling was no longer necessary, Gibbs would get up as the ritual finished and put his own final touch to some piece of Tony’s clothing or hair. Gibbs now always stood close to Tony when he gave that little grin, watching their reflections together, and when Tony winked, Gibbs winked back.  
   
One day, checking their reflections in the mirror, Tony noticed Gibbs’ collar was folded back in a way it shouldn't be, and before Gibbs could grin at him, he turned around to straighten the offending piece of clothing, carefully tucking it under the lapel of Gibbs’ sports coat where it belonged. The grin and winks were shared face to face now instead of via their reflections, and it became the new ending to their ritual. It felt normal and comfortable to have Gibbs run his hands over Tony’s shoulders and back, and doing the same to the older man, and Tony learned to ignore his arousal.  
   
He had thought about that a lot ever since it first happened, telling himself in the beginning that it was just the contact with someone he cared for that caused it, but realizing over time the true extent of his feelings for Gibbs. He hadn’t been shocked, he hadn’t freaked out, it merely saddened him a little, because he didn’t think anything would ever come of it. But at the same time he felt better for it, liked the feeling of loving someone that deeply, and all he wanted was for Gibbs to be happy. He did what he could to make Gibbs’ life easier, and sought out the man’s company more, showing up at Gibbs’ house with food or drinks in the evenings, just wanting to be near him. But the highlight of their exchanges was still that moment when he felt Gibbs’ hands on him, and the little grin and wink Gibbs gave him. If his own smile and wink became a little softer since then, more loving than teasing, Gibbs didn’t seem to notice.  
   
Things changed again when they were out in the boondocks for a case, and had to stay overnight. Bishop and McGee shared one room and Gibbs and Tony the other, and Tony had spent much of his night watching Gibbs sleep in the soft light that filtered through the flimsy curtains of the motel room. He drank his fill of Gibbs’ features, smiling at the endearingly soft snores that sometimes escaped the older man, listening to Gibbs’ breathing, watching that strong chest rise and fall. Tony dozed off a couple of times, but the pull of Gibbs’ nearness woke him after a few minutes again, and he resumed his loving vigil over the older man’s sleeping form.  
   
In the morning, Gibbs was in the shower when Tony woke up, and came out of the bathroom a little later dressed only in his trousers and t-shirt, making room for Tony. Tony showered quickly and stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing his hair, only a towel wrapped around his waist, when Gibbs came into the small room again. He stood behind Tony and watched him in the mirror, and when Tony smiled softly at him, Gibbs reached up his hand and tweaked a few strands of Tony’s hair into place. The towel was not as good a cover as his clothes usually were, and Tony pressed his hips closer against the counter in an attempt to hide his arousal from Gibbs. But then Gibbs ran his hands over Tony’s shoulders and back, the way he usually did when Tony was dressed, only now he was touching naked skin. Surprise was clearly visible in Tony’s eyes, and desire too, and Gibbs stared at him intently via the mirror. Then Gibbs rested his hands on Tony’s towel-clad hips and held his gaze. Tony sucked in a deep breath.  
   
“Please tell me we’re ready for this now, Anthony?”  
   
Gibbs’ words were soft and gentle, and his eyes were pleading with Tony in the reflection. A calm descended over Tony, and he slowly turned away from the mirror, turning in Gibbs’ loose grip on his hips until he faced the man. Then he took one of Gibbs’ hands and moved it softly from his hip to his arousal, letting Gibbs feel the hard length barely hidden under the towel.  
   
“I am, Jethro. Are you?”  
   
They stood like that for long moments, eyes locked on each other, not moving. Then Gibbs gave the tiniest nod.  
   
“I guess we need to talk. Tonight? My place?”  
   
Then it was Tony’s turn to nod. Moving slowly, holding Gibbs’ gaze, Tony closed the distance between them and softly brushed his lips over Gibbs’. It was chaste and loving and gentle, barely touching. A promise of more to come later that day.  
   
But it didn't.  
   
A mere hour later, the case exploded into epic proportions, and it became an alphabet circus, every agency known to man - and a few that weren't - getting involved, arguing over jurisdiction and precedence and every tiny thing they could think of. It was a hellish couple of weeks, and neither man wanted to get into what was happening between them in the few spare hours they got to themselves every now and then, when exhaustion was about to take over and they were forced to rest. They hardly looked at each other, disappointed with the way things were going, worried that the other had changed his mind. When at last the case was over, the entire team were dead on their feet, and Gibbs sent them home for four days of rest and recuperation. Tony was barely able to clutch his bag to him he was so tired, and when McGee and Bishop shuffled over to the elevator, Tony seemed to need to gather his strength before he could follow them.  
   
"Tony?"  
   
The younger man turned back to his boss, and saw something there he had started to think he had imagined. He studied Gibbs for only a moment, then gave a small nod. Gibbs grabbed his bag and they made their way to the elevator, to Gibbs' car, to Gibbs' home. Once inside, Gibbs led Tony upstairs to the master bedroom, and they simply shrugged out of their clothes and crawled under the duvet, tugging it tightly around them against the cold of a house that had been basically empty for a few weeks, then finding each other and curling around each other for warmth. Tony tucked his face into the crook of Gibbs' neck, and their arms wrapped around each other, taking a few moments to find the most comfortable position before falling asleep.  
   
Sleep claimed them for more than fourteen hours, each waking up a little once to make a quick trip to the bathroom, but both settled back against the other immediately after. It was early morning when they at last surfaced again, rested enough to only be tired instead of exhausted. Gibbs woke first, and looked down at the younger man he was holding in his arms, then smiled at the feeling. When Tony woke up, he pressed against Gibbs even closer, sensing the older man was awake, but not wanting to move away. Gibbs smiled again, and held on to Tony for over half an hour more, before Tony finally spoke.  
   
"Gibbs? Do you want to take a shower?"  
   
Gibbs chuckled.  
   
"Is that your subtle way of telling me I stink?"  
   
Tony raised his head and looked at the older man, a grin on his face.  
   
"No. Although I do feel a bit grimy myself. But I meant… do you want to take a shower… with me?"  
   
Gibbs' grin softened into a small smile, and he brushed his hand through Tony's hair for a moment.  
   
"I think I would like that."  
   
They went to the bathroom and Gibbs started the shower to let it warm up, then they each made quick work of brushing their teeth before stepping under the hot spray. Tony let the hot water soak into his hair and run over his body, and Gibbs watched him for a few moments, then gently gripped Tony’s hips and switched their places so Gibbs was now under the cascade of water. Tony let Gibbs gets drenched for a moment, then tentatively stepped closer, until they were flush together from head to toe. Tony slipped his arms around Gibbs’ shoulders, and Gibbs let his arms close around Tony’s waist, and they stood like that just enjoying the closeness.  
   
After a while Tony reached out and picked up the bottle of shampoo, squeezed some into his hand and started soaping up Gibbs’ hair for him, rinsing it out carefully. Then he picked up the soap and ran the bar all over Gibbs’ body, washing him but really just using it as an excuse to finally explore with his hands the skin and muscles that his eyes had known every inch of for years now, but had never been touched by his fingers. He wanted to lean in and kiss every piece of skin he touched, taste it at last, but he refrained. That was for later, this was just the start. By the time Tony was finished, Gibbs was thoroughly excited, and Tony gently soaped up Gibbs’ hardness, stroking it softly with his hands, not enough to bring the man to release, just teasing him, and loving the deep moans that came from Gibbs at the feeling. Done with the soap, Tony stepped against Gibbs again, and started nibbling at his lips. Gibbs allowed it for a moment, then growled softly and turned them around again, putting Tony fully under the spray.  
   
“My turn.”  
   
Gibbs took his time exploring every inch of Tony with his hands while soaping him up and rinsing him off, returning every touch Tony had just laid on him with one of his own. Tony was impressively hard, had been since they had gotten into the shower, and Gibbs admired the hard length as he gently gripped it with his fingers. Tony leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, soft panting breaths escaping his lips as Gibbs softly stroked him.  
   
“Gibbs, if you don’t stop that now, it’s gonna be over way sooner than I’d like…”  
   
Reluctantly, Gibbs halted the motion of his hand, then pulled Tony against him again, kissing him. This time, the kiss deepened until their tongues were playing together, tasting each other fully at last. As they kissed, they pressed their hips together, letting their arousals slide against each other, their hands roaming over their bodies again. When Gibbs slid his hands down to Tony’s hips and then his ass, kneading the firm globes, Tony spread his legs a little and Gibbs started playing with his opening, brushing his fingers over the tight ring of muscle until Tony moaned and quivered. Gibbs soaped up his fingers and returned them to Tony’s ass, slowly pushing in one finger first, slowly opening Tony up, swallowing the younger man’s moans of pleasure in his kisses. When Gibbs entered him with two fingers, Tony pulled back from the kiss, growling deep in his throat with desire, resting his forehead against Gibbs’, pulling their hips even closer together. After a few more moments of this, Tony raised his head and looked into his lover’s eyes.  
   
“Jethro… take me to bed, please?”  
   
Gibbs shut off the water and they toweled off perfunctorily, in too much of a hurry to dry off completely. Besides, they would be showering again soon if Tony got his way. Tony all but dragged Gibbs to the bedroom, dropping down onto the bed and pulling Gibbs down with him, wanting to feel the older man on top of him. Gibbs gladly covered Tony’s body with his own, his hands roaming over Tony’s body again, his lips plastered to Tony’s. Then he started to move down to Tony’s neck and chest and belly, kissing and nipping at the skin and muscles, until he reached Tony’s hardness. Tony buried his hands in Gibbs’ hair, tugging lightly, while Gibbs took him into his mouth and tortured him with pleasure as his fingers found their way to Tony’s ass again.  
   
Having quickly grabbed lube and a condom, Gibbs slicked up his fingers and slid them into Tony again while he sucked and nibbled on his lover’s arousal. Tony moaned and thrashed under him, babbling incoherently, switching between half moaned pleas and half swallowed orders, and Gibbs loved it. It had been a long time since Gibbs had last done this, but apparently he hadn’t forgotten how to drive a man insane with pleasure. The fact that it was Tony just made it all the better. When he felt Tony was ready, he crawled back up the younger man’s body and kissed him deeply while he put on the condom. Then he pulled back, both of them panting heavily, and looked into Tony’s eyes.  
   
“How do you want me, my sweet boy?”  
   
Tony couldn’t decide between a chuckle at the endearment and a moan at the care Gibbs showed with the question, so a strange strangled sound escaped his throat. He wrapped his legs around Gibbs’ waist and pulled the older man on top of him, then bucked up his hips.  
   
“Like this, Jethro. Just like this.”  
   
Wasting no time, Gibbs reached between them and lined up, then slowly slid home. Tony held his lover’s gaze while Gibbs entered him, then closed his eyes in bliss for a moment when he bottomed out. He felt a soft kiss against his lips and looked up at his lover again.  
   
“You okay?”  
   
Tony saw a slight concern in Gibbs’ eyes, and again smiled at the care the older man was showing, like Tony was something precious and delicate that needed to be protected. He loved it. He would show Gibbs later that he could handle rough and hard, liked it that way too, but this was their first time and slow and gentle would be wonderful for that. He kissed Gibbs lightly.  
   
“Perfect.”  
   
Gibbs took him tenderly, keeping them both on the edge for as long as he could, and reached between them to grasp Tony’s arousal and stroke it only when he felt himself losing control. It lasted just a minute more before Tony’s body tightened and shook, then he exploded over Gibbs’ fingers, taking his lover with him into oblivion. When Gibbs collapsed on top of him, Tony held him tightly wrapped in his arms and legs, loving the feeling of Gibbs’ weight pushing him into the mattress, grounding him, protecting him. While they struggled to catch their breath, Tony pressed light kisses to the top of Gibbs’ head, making the older man smile against his chest. Tony couldn’t hold back a slight moan of disappointment when Gibbs slipped out of him and discarded the condom, but Gibbs soothed him with more kisses.  
   
When at last they moved, it was only to roll over onto their sides, but they stayed pressed together. They stroked their hands over each other’s bodies languidly and exchanged kisses now and then, but mostly they just luxuriated in the feeling of each other.  
   
“Gibbs?”  
   
The older man nuzzled Tony’s neck for a few moments before he responded.  
   
“Yes, my sweet boy?”  
   
It made Tony chuckle again. He was in his forties, and here his lover was calling him a boy. But he liked it, it made him feel like he belonged to Gibbs, which was what he wanted. A quick thought flashed through his mind that he should find an endearment for Gibbs too, but he figured he would stumble upon one naturally. He was curious though.  
   
“Why do you call me that?”  
   
“Do you mind?”  
   
“No. I like it.”  
   
Gibbs nuzzled him some more.  
   
“I guess it’s because I watched you grow up, grow into the man you are today. But I still see the boy I found in Baltimore all those years ago. And because you’re mine, always were.”  
   
“Was I?”  
   
“Of course.”  
   
“Then why…?”  
   
“Because I wasn’t ready to let anyone in, not like this, not completely. And neither were you.”  
   
Tony thought about that for a moment.  
   
“I guess not.”  
   
They kissed again, then Tony resumed the conversation.  
   
“So you’re ready to let me in now?”  
   
Gibbs stared into Tony’s eyes, a twinkle in his own and a grin on his face.  
   
“In more ways than one.”  
   
Tony chuckled.  
   
“I’m gonna need a few more minutes recovery time for that, but believe me, I can hardly wait.”  
   
Then they both became serious again.  
   
“It won’t be easy, Tony. I’m a not an easy man to live with.”  
   
“I know that. Neither am I. I’m sure we’ll annoy each other a lot. But I’m also sure we can get through that. I know you, Jethro, I know what you’re like. And I know how to get under your skin.”  
   
That made Gibbs chuckle again.  
   
“You certainly do, my beautiful boy.”  
   
Tony raised his eyebrow.  
   
“Beautiful?”  
   
“Why do you think I like watching you so much? You’re a thing of beauty, Anthony.”  
   
A slight blush crept up Tony’s cheeks and he buried his face in Gibbs’ neck in embarrassment. Gibbs grinned.  
   
“Too much?”  
   
Tony shook his head slightly, still keeping his face pressed to Gibbs’ neck. His voice was soft and a little muffled against Gibbs’ skin, but the older man had no problem understanding what his lover said.  
   
“No one has ever said stuff like that to me before.”  
   
Gibbs put his fingers to Tony’s chin and raised his lover’s face so he could look into his eyes.  
   
“Better get used to it. Though that little blush of yours is adorable.”  
   
The blush deepened and Gibbs laughed softly. Tony pushed lightly against Gibbs’ chest in mock annoyance.  
   
“Stop it, Jethro!”  
   
“Never.”  
   
Tony stared at Gibbs for long moments, his gaze serious. Then he took a deep breath.  
   
“I love you, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs blinked, then kissed his lover softly.  
   
“I love you too, my sweet boy.”  
   
They lost themselves in each other’s eyes for a long while after that. When Tony at last shook himself out of it, he grinned.  
   
“Another shower, innamorato mio?”  
   
Gibbs looked at him with twinkling eyes.  
   
“Does that mean what I think it means?”  
   
Another blush crept up Tony’s cheeks, but he held Gibbs’ gaze steadily.  
   
“It means ‘my beloved’. Which you are.”  
   
“I like it.”  
   
Gibbs rewarded Tony with another passionate kiss, then led the way to the shower.  
   
After their second shower of the day, Gibbs sat on the bed and watched Tony get dressed. The faded old jeans Tony had in his go bag hugged him delectably, and Tony took care to tug the long sleeved t-shirt, soft from wear, into place so it clung to his chest and arms in all the right places. Tony moved to the bathroom to style his hair, and Gibbs followed him and continued to watch intently. When Tony was finished, Gibbs ran his hands over Tony’s shoulders and back, this time not stopping and cupping his ass as well, then Tony turned around to do the same to Gibbs, straightening the older man’s clothes. Both satisfied with their appearances, they ruined it by grabbing and pawing at each other, kissing each other deeply. When they pulled back they both looked mussed, and the grin and wink they shared now was one of desire and happiness. Pleased with the disheveled picture they presented, they went to the diner for a late brunch.  
   
On the way back from brunch, they stopped by the Yard to pick up Tony’s car, and then made a detour to Tony’s apartment to pick up more clothes. Gibbs watched Tony pack a few things into his bag, enough for a couple of days, then urged him to pack some more, and bring some work clothes as well. Tony did so with a smile. Carrying the packed bags through the living room to the hall, Gibbs paused at the shelves with DVDs.  
   
“Don’t you wanna pack a few of these as well? And some other stuff maybe?”  
   
Tony caught Gibbs’ eyes.  
   
“Exactly how long did you want me to stay, Jethro?”  
   
“How long do you want to stay?”  
   
“I’d never want to leave, innamorato mio.”  
   
Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, then smiled.  
   
“That sounds perfect to me, my sweet boy.”  
   
They packed up Tony’s essentials, placed Cait the fish in a secure container for the drive over to Gibbs’ house, and Tony informed the girl down the hall who fed Cait when Tony wasn’t there that he would be gone for a while, but that there was no need for her to feed the fish anymore. While Tony spoke with her, Gibbs came out of his apartment carrying a box and a bag, and the girl eyed the older man curiously, then looked back to Tony. He had followed her line of sight and upon seeing Gibbs had gotten a small smile on his face. As soon as the girl saw that, she grinned at Tony knowingly. He grinned back shyly and said his goodbyes.  
   
Back at Gibbs’ place – their place – they made quick work of unpacking and putting away Tony’s things, then settled on the couch with a beer. Gibbs unconsciously reached out his hand to gently stroke his fingers over the inside of Tony’s thigh while they sat and sipped at their drinks, and Tony quickly got aroused. Suddenly Gibbs started to laugh and then spoke.  
   
“We should go pick up your TV too. Not much use having your DVDs here without a proper TV to play them on.”  
   
“Later.”  
   
When he heard the rough tone of Tony’s voice, Gibbs turned to his lover and saw Tony’s eyes were darkened with desire. Tony took Gibbs’ hand that had been caressing his thigh and placed it on the bulge that was clearly evident in his jeans.  
   
“Feel what you do to me, my love?”  
   
Gibbs’ breath hitched for a moment.  
   
“What did you call me?”  
   
“My love, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs smiled.  
   
“I like that even better, my sweet boy.”  
   
Then Gibbs took Tony’s hand and let him feel the effect the endearment had on him. Tony’s eyes darkened even further, and his voice was low and husky.  
   
“My love it is then, my love. Now lean back and relax. I’m hungry.”  
   
For a moment Gibbs looked confused, but when Tony pushed Gibbs back on the couch, knelt between his spread legs and had Gibbs’ jeans open and tugged down and Gibbs’ burgeoning arousal in his mouth within seconds, he chuckled. The chuckling quickly dissipated in favor of low moans of desire and pleasure as Tony showed him just how talented his mouth was. Tony kept his lover on the edge for a long time, pulling back when he felt Gibbs was almost at his breaking point, moving to his thighs to nip and suck there a little. Meanwhile, Tony’s equally talented fingers played with his lover’s balls, rolling them around, squeezing gently, tugging lightly, and the more he did so, the more Gibbs pulled at Tony’s hair, trying to urge Tony to let him find his release, but Tony was having too much fun.  
   
Then Tony slicked up his fingers with the lube he had secretly stashed in his pocket while they were at his apartment packing his things, and started playing with Gibbs’ opening. As he slowly pushed one finger inside of his lover, Gibbs bucked up his hips with a deep moan, and Tony caught the older man’s arousal in his mouth again, fingering him while he brought Gibbs to the brink once more. The begging that came from Gibbs was perhaps the sweetest sound Tony had ever heard, and Tony finally showed mercy, taking Gibbs deep in his throat and sucking hard while his fingers nudged against Gibbs’ sweet spot. The older man let out a silent scream when he at last found his release, pouring down Tony’s throat, and Tony sucked every drop down eagerly, relishing the taste of his lover. The younger man kept licking and sucking while Gibbs softened in his mouth, the panting and loving caresses from Gibbs a pleasant accompaniment to what Tony was doing.  
   
When Gibbs at last was able to open his eyes again, he focused on Tony who was sitting back on his heels, licking his lips with relish. In a swift move, Gibbs sat forward and took Tony’s cheeks between his hands, pulling the younger man towards him and devouring his lips, tasting himself on Tony’s tongue and loving it. Tony gave back as good as he got, and the kiss lasted for long moments in a fiery passion before Tony pulled back, his eyes still dark with desire and a satisfied twinkle shining there. But when Tony started to get up to sit down beside Gibbs on the couch again, his lover stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Where are you going? What about you?"

Tony flustered for a moment.

"Well, you… I…"

"I want you, Anthony. I want you to have me."

Gibbs bucked up his hips to draw Tony's attention to his glistening opening, and Tony's eyes widened a little.

"You meant that?"

"Of course, my sweet boy. Have me. Please."

"But you..."

"You taking your pleasure of me will be just as good as us giving pleasure to each other, Anthony."

Tony swallowed hard, and blinked a few times. Then he growled deeply in his throat, and settled back between Gibbs' legs. Quickly undoing his jeans, Tony then looked around frantically for a condom, smiling softly when Gibbs handed him one from his own pocket. It was harder and faster than when Gibbs had been inside him that morning, but both men loved it. Gibbs was half hard again by the time Tony threw back his head and grunted deeply in satisfaction as he spilled into his lover.

The following days, they made several trips to Tony's apartment to pick up his things, even renting a trailer to transport his piano. Every night they curled around each other, and every day they learned more about each other. By the time their four days of rest and recuperation were over, they had gone from colleagues and friends to a couple on their honeymoon, already living together.

The morning they were to return to work, Tony stood in front of the full length mirror Gibbs had quickly installed in the bedroom, and straightened his tie, tugged his shirt cuffs and fixed his hair. Gibbs sat on the carefully positioned chair, watching Tony's reflection in the mirror so the younger man could see him while he worked, grinning while his lover fixed his appearance to his liking. When he was done, Tony waited. Gibbs got up and stood behind him, his touch light and soft as the older man ran his hands not just over Tony's shoulders and back, but over every inch of the younger man he could reach.

When Gibbs smiled, Tony turned and returned the touches, kissing Gibbs in between the touches, and ran his hands over Gibbs' body, checking his clothes and copping a feel at the same time. Gibbs kissed Tony until his lips were kiss-swollen, and then winked his usual wink. Tony could hardly respond, his breath stuck in his throat with desire, but he managed a small wink back anyway.

"You okay, my sweet boy?"

"I will be, my love."

And so they emerged from their four days of R&R completely different from how they had started it, but neither man could be happier. They had to contain themselves while they were at the office, but both were well experienced at undercover, so they treated it like that. Not that they wanted to lie to their team, but this was still very new to both of them. They settled into a new routine. Boss and DiNozzo at the office, my sweet boy and my love at home. Sometimes Gibbs sat beside Tony while he played his piano at night, and sometimes Tony sat on the basement stairs watching Gibbs work. When they were upstairs, they pulled each other close, made love and held each other, and keeping things separate became more difficult at every turn. At last, both of them slipped up at the same time when something incredibly simple happened.

During a late night at the office, Gibbs put a cup of coffee onto Tony's desk. Tony reached for it almost blindly.

"Thank you, my love."

"Always, my sweet boy."

The silence seemed to stretch all over the Yard. Gibbs and Tony stared at each other, horrified at their mistake.

McGee chuckled and shot a quick look to Bishop.

"Didn't I tell you?"

Bishop smirked as she responded, got up and handed McGee a twenty.

"I know."

Then both agents spoke at the same time, a hopeful look on their faces.

"Finally…"


End file.
